


Welcome to the Family

by Borne_Trickster



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Merry Christmas and Happy Yule, Mpreg, Some christmas crap, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borne_Trickster/pseuds/Borne_Trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yule celebration with the Starks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Well, first time with a Mpreg...  
> Quick fic for the holidays  
> hope you like :D  
> This is not connected to my Bound series. Just something quick I wrote up for the holidays

Loki was curled up on the couch, watching his lover pull apart strings of colored lights. “Anthony, can you explain what the point of this is again?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tony looked up at him and grinned. “Christmas!” he said excitedly, “Time of making merry, drinking, eating, gift giving and drinking!”

The demi god cocked his head. “We did not do this the year past,” he said, “Why now?”

The genius stood and put the lights down. He sat on the couch and laid his hand on Loki’s stomach. “Because, I want to give this little one an awesome life, a loving and fun life,” Tony said gently, “I want to give you an awesome, fun and loving life.”

The demi god smiled. “You are lucky that this little one is making me mellow,” he said, teasingly, “Normally I would have to smite you, mortal.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Really now?” he asked, “Mortal... you, of all people, should know that I am more than just a mere mortal.”

Loki leered at him. “I know,” he said, “Which is how I got into this predicament.”

Laughing, the human kissed the other man on his lips and pulled him into a gentle hug. “I love you,” he said, “Everyone will be here soon...do you want to spring the news today?”

Loki looked down at his stomach, which was already quite noticeable and laughed. “We won’t have much of a choice,” he said, “Unless you wish for me to stay sitting all day.”

“I know,” Tony said, “Which reminds me, why did you not want to tell them immediately?”

With a sigh, the demi god turned to look out of the window. “On Asgard, it is traditional to wait until after the time that loss can happen,” he said, “Which would have been a month or two ago... but, everyone left and went their separate ways for vacation or the like, we never got a chance.. .plus, Thor was all excited about his betrothed getting pregnant, I would not want them to think I did this just to be back into the spot light.”

Tony laughed. “They would think that, huh?” he asked, “We don’t have to let them come over, you know... we could just keep this to ourselves and then announce it to the world when she is born.”

“We could, but then Mother and Father would be very upset,” Loki said, “Mother would know that I did not get pregnant to spite Thor, Father... I don’t know how he would feel about it either way.”

“You know he would be happy,” Tony said sternly, “They both care about you very much.”

“Yes, fine, fine,” Loki mumbled.

He pushed himself up off the couch and stared at the tree. “Tony, can we have a Yule log as well?” he asked, softly, “I miss the celebrations we had in Asgard.”

Tony jumped up and nodded. “Sure, anything you want,” he said, “Thor will be here soon, how do you want to tell everyone?”

The dark haired man smiled and put his arms around Tony’s neck. “I am going to go and rest for a bit,” he said, smirking, “I am sure that you can figure something out, right?”  
“You brat.”

Loki simply laughed and wandered away. “Do be a dear and bring me some tea, please,” he called over his shoulder, “Oh and some crackers.”

“Brat,” Tony mumbled affectionately as he walked into the kitchen, “Jarv, start up some water to boil and call my lover’s brother... oh and don’t let Loki know I am doing it.”  
“Yes sir.”

Tony hummed a little as he finished up the lights and put a snack together for Loki. He heard a click as Thor picked up the phone. “Hey, Point Break!”

“Greetings Friend Stark, how is my brother?”

“He is good, still has no idea,” Tony said, laughing a little, “I think the pregnancy has messed up his lie detector.”

Thor chuckled. “Is he still worried about revealing it?” 

“Yeah, he thinks everyone will think he is trying to upstage you.”

A sigh. “I can see why he would worry about that,” Thor said honestly, “However, mother and father will be happy to see him happy.”

“So, Yule log, big feast.... what else?”

“It is fairly similar to your Christmas holiday, so, keep everything... add the Yule Log and maybe some holly and wreathes for the house.”

Tony smiled. “I have Pepper bringing the rest of the stuff in about an hour,” he said, “It is about the time Loki normally takes a nap, so we will have time to set everything up.”

“We will be there for the evening meal, they are already here and visiting with Jane and Torsten,” the Thunderer said, “Have you chosen her name?”

“Yeah.. though, you haven’t told anyone you know, right?”  
“Of course not, my Jane does not even know.”

Tony sighed in relief. “Thank you, Thor... well, I will see you in a few hours.”

“Thank you, my friend, you have done my brother wonders  and I will see you soon.”

The call disconnected and Tony grabbed the items Loki asked for, plus something for his feet. “Jarvis, turn on Loki’s favorite music,” Tony said, “I want him rested for the party tonight.”

“Very good, sir.”

Tony slipped into their bedroom and smiled when he saw Loki. The demi god was sitting up against some pillows, reading one of Tony’s engineering books. He looked up and smiled back. “What have you done?” he asked teasingly.

“Nothing,” Tony said, “We have guests coming over tonight and I don’t want you to be tired, so, I am going to help you relax.”

Placing the book to the side, Loki held out a hand. Tony put the crackers and tea on the nightstand and sat on the bed. Taking Loki’s hand, he pressed a kiss on the knuckles and smiled. “Have your snack and I will rub your feet,” he said, “Pepper is coming over soon to help me get set up, so you can just stay in here.”

Loki nodded absently, picking up a cracker. He watched as Tony slid down the bed and grabbed the relaxation lotion. “You are most surprising,” he said, “Or is it common for mortals to help their pregnant spouses?”  
Tony laughed. “Yes, it is common, for proper men,” he said, “Anyway, just relax, drink your tea.... enjoy Anthony Stark doing something he normally pays other people to do.”

Loki laughed and relaxed completely. The music played softly and Tony dimmed the lights as he worked the lotion into his lover’s feet. He watched as Loki slowly fell asleep. He stood and covered the mischief maker with a blanket and kissed his forehead. 

Pepper was waiting for him in the living room. “Hey, where is Loki?” she asked, when Tony walked in.

Tony smiled. “He is getting tired easier now,” he said, “It takes a lot of energy to carry that little girl around.”

“I bet,” she said, “Well, some of your guys are bringing up the decorations and all that.”

“I hope he likes this,” Tony said, “And doesn’t kill me after the party.”

Laughing, Pepper opened up the unused fireplace and knelt down to clean it up. “Jarvis, let me know if Loki wakes, ok?” Tony said, “I want to surprise my lovely Trickster.”

“Yes sir.”

They continued to set up as security brought up the many items Pepper had bought. An hour later, the room was ready. Looking around from the door way, Tony felt a surge of pride. Candles and traditional wreathes  made the apartment look traditional, a yule log in the fireplace and small gifts surrounding a tree. “You did good, Tony,” Pepper said, smiling, “You care a lot about him, don’t you?”  
“I do... more than I thought I could care about anyone,” Tony said honestly, “I am so happy that we could remain friends.”

“Hey, we have been friends for many years, I don’t think not dating is going to mess that up..I would hope.”

He hugged her and pulled her from the room. Shutting the door, he looked at his watch. “Thor and the family should be here soon, to make sure I got this right.”

“I am sure it is perfect.”

“Sir, Mr. Odinson and his parents are here, shall I wake Loki?”

Tony waved his arms. “No!” he said, “Let them in quietly.”

Thor and his family walked in. Tony walked up to Frigga and Odin, smiling. “Hi, it is nice to finally meet you both,” he said, nodding to both of them.

Frigga smiled. “Loki was not going to let us near you,” she said, “I am so happy to meet the man that captured my baby’s heart.”

Tony laughed. “He seemed very nervous to have me meet you both,” he said, “Not sure why though.”

Odin eyed him. “You did not come to ask for permission to court him,” he said, “However, I know that Loki does things the way he wants, damn the consequences.” 

Thor nodded. “Aye, that is my brother,” he said, “So, my brother, how is Loki?”

“Tired, cranky and ready for this to be over with,” Tony said, “Which, from what Pepper tells me, is normal.”

Jane nodded. “Yeah, he is carrying at least twenty extra pounds.”  
“Oh.”

Tony looked at everyone and grinned.”Well, how did we do?”  
Frigga smiled. “You did wonderfully,” she said, “I did have a few of his favorite dishes made... if that is not too forward.”

Tony shook his head. “I had this catered, I can’t cook for anything,” he said, “And I am sure that it will make him pretty happy.”

Odin looked at Tony. “May we see him?”

Tony glanced at his watch and nodded. “He should be waking up now,” he said, “I will get him, everyone, make yourself at home.”  
“Brother Tony, when will our shield brethren arrive?”

“Hmm, about an hour or so, Bruce thinks Loki doesn’t need to be stressed,” he answered, “So, he wants the initial surprise well over with before they show up.”

“Tony, did you tell everyone?” Pepper asked.

Tony shook his head. “No, I just told the others that Loki has been pretty sick and I have his parents showing up for Yule, maybe make him feel better,” he said quickly, “He really didn’t want to make anyone think that he was trying to steal Thor’s thunder... to use a really appropriate saying.”  
Odin clapped Tony on the shoulder. “You are truly a remarkable Midgardian,” he said, “Come, let us get my youngest, I am eager to see him.”

Tony made a gesture for them to sit. “I will go and get him,” he said, “Just, be prepared for a bit of water works, he is incredibly sensitive now.”

Frigga nodded. “I expect nothing less.”  


Tony walked quietly into their bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. “Lo’lo,” he whispered, “Hey, Loki, time to get up.”

Loki stretched and opened his eyes, blearily staring up at his lover. “Tony,” he said, smiling tiredly, “All ready?”  
Nodding, the genius kissed pale skinned hands. “Come, I have a bit of a surprise for you,” he said, helping the taller man to his feet.

Loki eyed him warily. “What kind of surprise?” he asked.

Tony shrugged. “Can’t tell you.”

Sighing, the demi god allowed Tony to lead him to the main sitting and dining rooms. Tony stopped him outside of the door and kissed him passionately. “Happy Yule, my Lo’lo,” Tony said, and opened the door.

Loki gasped at the sight of the decorated room and his family. “Mother... Father?” he asked softly, “What... why are you here?” 

“Your Anthony here felt that you needed me to visit,” Frigga said, hurrying to him, “I am inclined to agree.”

The demi god began to tremble and he wrapped his arms around his mother. She smiled and rubbed his back. “Come, dear,” she said, “You need to sit.”

Thor stepped in and assisted Loki to the nearest couch. Odin walked over and sat in front of Loki. On the floor. The younger man was confused. “Father?” he whispered.

“Oh, my Loki,” Odin said gently, “My youngest and my pride... I am here to invite your Anthony to the family and to grant you the child’s gift.”

Tony watched his lover with apprehension and love. He worried about the stress this may put on Loki. The Trickster was silent, staring at Odin, not quite believing was he was hearing. Thor held his breath for a moment and even Torsten was quiet. 

Finally..finally, Loki leaned forward and put his arms around Odin’s neck. “Papa,” he whispered, tears filling his eyes, “I am so sorry.”

Odin hugged Loki as tightly as he dared. “It’s all right, little Loki.”

 

Frigga watched from her position near Tony. “What did he mean, invite me into the family?” Tony asked her.

“Permanent member of the family,” she answered, “You would return to Asgard with Loki when your mortal life here is done.”

Tony looked shocked and then looked at Loki, who was smiling happily, while Thor, Jane and Odin sat around him. Torsten wandered around, playing with various decorations and Pepper sat with him.  “This is my family,” Tony said.

Frigga nodded. “Yes, this is your family and this can remain your family,” she said.

“Pepper too?”

“Of course, both of my sons have spoken highly of her.”

Tony swallowed. “Thank you.”

Loki looked up at Tony, his green eyes shining. “Anthony,” he said, “Come here.”

Tony hurried over and sat next to Loki. Frigga walked over as well and sat on the floor next to Odin. Loki looked at his lover and took his hands. “Thank you, so much Anthony,” he said, “You have given me everything I could ever want and yet you find ways to keep on giving to me.. I do love you so.”

Thor watched, a smile on his face as Tony laid a hand on Loki’s stomach and kissed him. “Look, you have made me a sap and I have committed my life to you... and our daughter,” he said, “Merry Yule.”

Loki smiled. “Mother, you are going to have a grand daughter,” he said, “Catarina Elin Stark.”

“A fine name,” Frigga said.

Jane smiled. “Welcome to the family, Loki.”

Loki looked around at his family. Leaning on Tony, he closed his eyes and relaxed when he felt the engineer’s arms surrounded him. “I love you,” was whispered in his ear. 

Blessed Yule and Merry Christmas to you all. 


End file.
